The King's Private Bath
by Lynnxrider
Summary: Yuri takes a rest in the King's Private Bath. Too bad it wasn't so private.


**Okay, so I was reading a very interesting story about Conrad and Yuri (Aren't they all really interesting?) and I had a thought about the second episode of KKM where Cheri meets Yuri for the first time. That got me thinking. Wouldn't they make a really awesome couple? So I went on my merry way to find a story about the two of them when I realized...there AREN'T any! Wtf people! Oh no! NO NO! We are going to fix this right now!**

**So little ol' me decided, after a few years of having this account, that I should finally, _finally_, write my very own fanfiction. It was a little hard for me since I have never tried using anyone but my own characters, so I'm sorry if they are a little OOC. **

**This is PWP and rated M so if you have virgin eyes or have an issue with straight pairings (yeah I know we all want Yuri to be gay) please step away from this fic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination! Oh, I do own the mistakes though, so you can blame me for those.**

Yuri let out a huge sigh. He leaned back into the stone side of the huge bath he was now occupying, a little dizzy from the events of his very abrupt arrival to another dimension. He rubbed his neck, trying to ease the knot of tension that had been bothering him. Near death experiences and trips to alternate dimensions were you are told you are to be the king of will do that, he supposed.

He turned his blurry gaze over to the stone dragonheads that decorated the unnecessarily large bath. "This was reserved just for me?" He thought absent-mindedly. He closed his eyes and a little frown tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Now that I think about it, " he said out loud, his voice echoing in the cavernous space of the steamy stone room, " I guess it's actually my very own private bath."

The thought irked him a bit. He was the king, he guessed, of this crazy dream. At least, that was what the bewilderingly beautiful man with the flawless porcelain skin and long white hair had said. Those sparkling purple(?) eyes had positively beamed at him with passion when he made the proclamation. And then there was the scene before that when Yuri arrived. What with the villagers and then that nasty giant blonde guy who made his head split open. And of course the ruggedly handsome prince who had come to his rescue (can it get any more cliché?), and the flying bone guy…

Of course it had to be a dream! This kind of thing didn't happen in reality! I mean seriously, who came up with such gorgeous men anyway; was he gay or something? He was just an average baseball boy with average smarts and average looks, how could he have anything but an average life. He snorted derisively. Apparently he had a greater than average imagination at least to come up with this craziness. What with the toilet flushing and the gorgeous men (had he already said that?).

Unfortunately, it wasn't like he had any control over this crazy dream of his. If he did, he would have been in his baseball uniform and kicking but, or something. And of course he would be the one boldly saving a beautiful lady, not the other way around. Yeah, he was supposed to be the knight in shining armor! Well, a king was kind of cool too, he guessed, although he would have chosen to be a human one who fought the demons, but well, he would just have to see where this all went.

The heat seeped into his body and he allowed himself to relax. His black hair dripped onto the stone as he rested his head. As long as he was going to just let things happen, he might as well enjoy himself. Soon enough though, he began to get a little light headed from being in the bath so long. As usual, he had bathed before entering the bath. The soothing aroma of the shampoo (at least he thought it was shampoo, it was sitting right next to the bath and had such a pleasant fragrance) washed over him. "Just a little longer," he groaned softly. He really did not want to leave this bath and have to face the strangeness of his situation. _Just a few more minutes_. He inhaled deeply in a sigh, taking in that refreshing fragrance….

Hang on…an exquisite smell reached his nose like a heady rush of the most enticing musk. He had never smelled anything like it….it was…His body twitched in response and obsidian eyes fluttered open, pupils blowing wide. _Something smells kinda nice in here….._

"Oh my…." A sultry voice unlike anything Yuri had ever heard drifted through the steamy room, and the boy jumped about a foot into the air in alarm. Wasn't he supposed to be the only one in this bath?! And that was a woman's voice! If he had known this was a coed bath, he would have worn clothes!

A second later his jaw dropped as he got an eyeful of the creature who was currently sashaying in his direction. At that moment Yuri Shibuya thanked Heaven (or maybe Hell) for his over-hormonal teenage imagination, because right now he was gazing upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Voluminous blonde hair curled in heady waves over delicate features and petite shoulders, finally resting at the small of her back. Her arm curled gracefully over huge(How could those be natural?) breasts that very well might burst out of the very inappropriately small towel that attempted to cover her bodice. The other arm wrapped sensuously around a delicate waist that flared into the hips of his dreams. His gaze dropped lower and he tried not to drool as he spotted the little shadow between the apex of those mile long legs that was just covered by that tiny, tiny towel…

A giggle was heard through his blissed out mind and his jaw clapped shut with a snap as he realized two things: 1) he was staring (more like ogling) indecently when he should have been averting his eyes and 2) she was staring right back. He felt the hot gaze of the greenest, most devious eyes he had ever seen burn over his naked body. He flushed crimson and looked down at himself, noticing for the first time that he was standing without his towel and…standing…

With a yelp he fell back into the water with a splash and hid his burning face behind his hands. "I'm so sorry!" he yelled hysterically.

The woman giggled again and Yuri peaked through his fingers to see a pale graceful foot slip into the water.

"My, my, I didn't ask for a beautiful boy to be in my bath," Yuri waited for the screaming to start and for him to be bodily thrown out… Wait, what? "It's not even my birthday! Who would leave me such a scrumptious gift as this?"

Yuri let his hands slip a little from his face in confusion. With a start, he realized the woman stood only a few paces away. "Gift," he squeaked, voice barely to be heard over the frantic beating of his heart. He was fairly certain he could not have come up with this in his most wild of fantasies. He really needed therapy when all this was over!

Green eyes blinked rapidly in confusion and then all of the sudden there was no distance between them at all. Yuri's face was tilted up and for a wild moment, he thought the blonde seductress was going to kiss him. A second later he realized she was looking at his eyes instead.

"Oh…" her voice simpered, making Yuri's body twitch in…interesting ways. "A double black! I've never even seen a man with such beautiful colors." Her face flushed prettily, and Yuri had to resist the sudden and intense urge to lick those delightfully flushed cheeks. God, what was wrong with him! He should be running for his life! There was a complete stranger in his bath trying to-to-

And then the fragrance he had had a taste of earlier hit him full force. His body seized and his brain shuttered to a halt. What _was_ that? Yuri's eyes slipped closed and he unconsciously leaned toward the woman's body, seeking it out. His hands slipped around her still toweled waist and pulled her closer, pressing their chests together. There! Just between her neck and jaw. He nosed the area, breathing in short puffs of air just to take in that tantalizing scent. His tongue darted out automatically, tasting it. He hummed at the unexpectedly delicious flavor.

The woman's throat vibrated as she giggled. "My, aren't you a little tiger? Won't you at least tell me your name?" Yuri jerked back as if she had burned him, his face flushing even redder.

"Uh…um-I-" Yuri's heart pounded a mile a minute. What the heck was he doing?! He stepped back, or tried to, until he realized there was a very solid stone wall blocking his path. The boy's eyes darted around in panic. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Shhhhh," the woman cooed gently and placed her hands on his chest. She rubbed him soothingly. "There's no need for formalities, my little tiger. You can just call me Lady Cheri."

"L-Lady Cheri-" Yuri stuttered, "S-st-" he gasped as one of her delicate hands brushed over a nipple, already pebbled with arousal. This was really getting out of hand!

Cheri's eyes glinted as she heard the little noise escape her unwitting little companion. Her hand continued to tease the cute little pink nub while the other drifted down over the boy's lithe waist. Her eyes grazed over the beautiful form of the boy she had found in her private bath chamber and she shivered in excitement. It had been so long since she had sampled something so fine. She glanced down boldly at her partners arousal and wiggled her hips a little bit in anticipation. My, my, he was rather well endowed for his size. She watched as the pink head which just peaked out of the waist deep water twitched at her ministrations. She slipped her fingers a little lower to the V of his pelvis.

A startled gasp brought Cheri's attention back to the boy's exquisite face. Her little tiger's head was thrown back with the most delightful blush gracing his dark features. His eyes were closed in bliss. The dark eyebrows drew together in a cute little pout and his lips were parted to let out those little sounds she loved. As she paused her movements to examine him, his striking obsidian eyes fluttered open and gazed at her a dazedly. Cheri noticed for the first time that his hands were placed firmly on the stone ledge he rested on, and they seemed to tremble.

Yuri was so achingly, tear-jerkingly, hard. He gazed at the beautiful woman, Lady Cheri, before him and his arms shook from the force of holding them back from touching her wondrous and still frustratingly covered form. He couldn't, _should not_, be doing this! Cheri's feather-soft fingers inched lower towards his aching erection and he growled throatily, the trembling in his arms growing until he could no longer stand it.

The Lady Cheri smiled slowly with her cherry red lips, the sight distracting him momentarily. "It's alright, dear" she said throatily, "You can touch me."

Cheri slowly pulled back and Yuri whined a little with the loss of her touch. The enchantress giggled at her little tiger's eagerness and slowly, oh so slowly, allowed her skimpy towel to fall from her body.

Yuri's entire body shuddered visibly from the sight before him, and he nearly came right then and there. Water sloshed as his hips jerked and a drop of sweat tickled his neck as is glided down. Cheri was gorgeous…more than gorgeous. His eyes drank in the sight of The Lady's ample breasts and glided down to her navel (oh that gorgeous dip in her flat, soft waist) and then finally to soft curls of delicate blonde that lightly covered her sex. A sheen of sweat, or perhaps it was the mist, covered every inch of Cheri's form, making her literally gleam.

Cheri tilted her hips invitingly and something broke in Yuri in that moment, the cracking in his sanity so loud he was sure his companion could hear it. Cheri's eyes glinted in triumph as the shy boy's hands glided reverently around her waist. He looked up at her (She was a bit taller than him, but no less appealing if you asked her!) and she was startled to see that the dark depths of his irises had narrowed into slits, making him look catlike. A bit of magic brushed her consciousness and she gasped at the contact, allowing a bit of her own magic out to play and her own eyes to narrow.

Yuri growled as he felt Cheri's skin for the first time and reveled in a heady feeling of power he had never felt before. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice was screaming at him to stop, that this wasn't right. He paused momentarily before another whiff of that agonizingly sweet smell hit him. Something dark awoke in him and took over his actions, and he could literally feel his body pulse with the force within him. He pulled Cheri's body against his own and felt her arch up into him. He looked up into her eyes and suddenly experienced an intense wave of pleasure that left him gasping. _Something_ brushed over his entire body and left him reeling. He abruptly noticed that Cheri's pupils had become cat-like, but instead of alarming him, it only turned him on more.

With a feral growl he jerked them around so that he was the one pressing The Lady into the stone. Cheri's gasp was silenced as Yuri hungrily crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. A small whimper escaped her as she felt a hand squeeze her breast and an obvious arousal glide against her hip. She hadn't been this excited since she had had a close encounter with Raven all those years ago! The boy's breath panted into her shoulder and she practically mewled with delight of the combined sensations of his body and his obviously strong magical powers. A particularly violent wave of magical energy crashed through her and she gasped loudly, pressing closer. If he wasn't careful, someone was bound to notice the fluctuations of power. But then, she suspected, this boy seemed very inexperienced. Sharp teeth nibbled at her neck as a trembling hand drifted deliciously lower…

A soft knock was heard at the door.

**Alright, so there it is. Cheri and Yuri get it on in the King's private bath. The very first pairing of Yuri and Cheri! Hooray! Ahem. So I was wondering if any of y'all see the potential of an actual plot here or if you just wanted a short sequel or something. In any case, I would love your opinions, even if it is criticism. Flamers go easy on me! It's my first time! *cowers***


End file.
